Chuck Vs Independence Day
by SiPac Inc
Summary: A Fourth of July fic full of amazing Charah action. ;D Chuck and Sarah story, takes place after 2.22!


A/N: Hey kids, this is Aby. So this is our first official story of collaboration!! Pretty ghetto right? Oh I know. ;D Haha, anyway, this takes place after 2.22. And we really want you to review, cause that's nice. Oh, and we don't own Chuck, but we do own HERMIONE!

A/N:_** HELLO EVERYONE. Yeah now if you haven't heard yet SiPac Inc. is a global partnership between best friends and authors Aby (bohoxlove) and umm...we'll go with Sam (S.R. Singh). i.e. Us. This is our first story and the first three quarters was written by Aby and the rest written by me. So enjoy and review. Hey, look. Fireworks....**_

[-----]

Another awesome holiday party thrown by Dr. and Dr. Woodcomb. The courtyard of their apartment was dressed in stars, balloons, and streamers of red white and blue. Devon had even painted the American flag on their door for the day. Inside the kitchen, a man sat on the island seat in the dark, light slipping in from the windows to the courtyard barely illuminating him. He was tall, with brown, curly hair, and brown eyes that were lively once upon a time but now were empty and dark. He sat hunched over hands clasped together in his lap.

Chuck glanced at his watch, knowing guests would start arriving soon. He looked at the calendar on the fridge; it had already been over 2 months since he had re-uploaded the Intersect. Since then, he and Sarah had only spoken on a need to know basis. They were living together now, which made things difficult, but Chuck still somehow managed to retain his silent, desolate state. She had tried numerous times to talk to him; she had done everything she could think of to get him to open up to her with no avail.

Sarah came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, at her touch his whole body stiffened. She leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"I don't know what's going on with you lately, but you need to stop freaking out whenever I touch you. We've been dating for over 2 years, Chuck. Don't you think Ellie would say something if you don't come within10 feet of me all night?" He relaxed his body in response. "Better. But come on Chuck, you should be excited. Today is a day to honor our independence. This is everything you and Casey and I stand for, what we fight for everyday. " Chuck snorted, otherwise remaining quiet.

He turned in his chair to face her. She looked great, as usual, but he still couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. Just then Ellie walked in and Chuck plastered a smile across his face, pulling Sarah down to him for a kiss. Sarah was shocked by his sudden display of affection, before she heard Ellie's voice.

"Oops. Didn't mean to walk in on you guys!" They broke apart, Sarah with a blush on her face. "It's fine, Ellie. Do you need any help?" Chuck asked; it was the first time Sarah had heard him talk before saying 'sorry' to her the week before after he had accidentally bumped into her.

"No, no, no. You two lovebirds just make yourselves comfortable. Go for a walk or something before everyone gets here." Ellie smiled, she loved seeing her brother with Sarah. She knew they were meant to be together, but she also knew that if Chuck didn't shape up soon, he would lose her. Something was up with him, and he wouldn't tell her what, hopefully, he would tell Sarah.

"A walk sounds great. What do you think, sweetie?" Sarah attempted with a smile. He just shrugged his shoulders and stood. She grabbed his hand, only to have it limply hang in her own. Sarah had a genuine look of sadness when she locked eyes with Ellie. She mouthed out, "Don't worry," and Sarah really wished she didn't have too.

They walked down a block to an open baseball field. They were out of sight of the courtyard when Chuck pulled his hand away. Sarah had had it. She stopped mid-step, turned and pushed Chuck on to his back. She jumped onto him and held his arms down.

"CHARLES IRVING! Enough is enough! I'm done with you walking around sulking all damn day! Now you're going to tell me what's wrong right now, or we'll stay here all night!" She was breathless, but glad she had finally gotten it out. He looked stunned, but didn't say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes. Sarah sighed, ready to give up. And then she saw it. One shimmering tear as it fell off his check. It was the first time he had ever cried in front of her.

"Chuck?" She wasn't sure what else to say, she had never been in this type of situation before.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I- I'm just so sorry." He couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't go on living with the fact that he had killed Bryce. He was the reason his old best friend had died. He was the one who had killed his true love's shot at a life with the man she loved. He had ruined Sarah's life. And he couldn't deal with it anymore.

He sat up, gently kissed her on the forehead, and stood up. He said sorry once more, and then ran. He ran with all of his being, as fast as he could. He let his feet take him wherever they wanted with no sense of direction. He cried as he ran, tears streaking his face, he was oblivious to the world. No, he was done with the world. He had fucked it up enough and he refused to continue on with it.

[---]

Sarah was in shock. She had no idea what had just happened. One second she was trying to get Chuck to talk to her, and the next she was on the ground and he was halfway down the street. "What the hell is going on with that boy?" she said to no one in particular before pulling out her CIA version of the iPhone. She opened up the program that allowed her to pinpoint Chuck's location through both his phone and his watch. She wasn't surprised when she saw where the green dot marked 'CHUCK' had stopped. She dialed Ellie's number first,

"Hey, El."

"Hi, Sarah!" She answered right away.

"Listen, I think I can figure out what's going on with Chuck."

"Oh, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, but I think we may be late to the party."

"That's fine! Just, please, Sarah. Make sure he's okay. If he can talk to anyone in this world it's you."

"I really hope so, Ellie. Um, I'm going to get back to him. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Later."

"Bye." Sarah hung up and dialed Casey's number,

"Casey, secure."

"Walker, secure."

"What is it Walker? I'm working."

"I need you to do me a favor." She heard a grunt on the other line, as if he knew what she was going to ask.

"What?"

"I need you to turn off surveillance on Chuck for the next 24 hours starting in three minutes exactly."

"Finally gonna lay the kid eh, Walker?"

"Casey. Not now. Just do it."

"Whatever you say. I just think the kid could use some good sex to get him out of his reverie. And from what I hear about you, I think I can turn it off just this one time." She heard his phone click off before she could yell. Cursing Casey, she hung up. She double-checked the grid to make sure Chuck hadn't moved and took off running.

[---]

Chuck subconsciously ended up at the beach where he and Sarah had had their first real moment together. He sat at the edge of the shore, thinking.

_I could run. I could get away from all of this. Ellie and Devon would be safe. They could start their family, Intersect-free. Government-free. Sarah could go back to working as a real agent and Casey could be in charge of his Marine unit again. Maybe I could meet up with Dad, and hide with him. Sarah, Ellie, Devon, Casey. All of them could be happy. Morgan's lucky, he's already out. I have to do it now. Come on Chuck, be brave. Can you be brave? What does it matter anyway? What have you done that's so great? It's not like she could ever love you. She loved Bryce and you killed him. She deserves better. The word deserves better._

His thoughts continued darkly, his depression worsening by the minute. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the new presence by his side. Sarah didn't say anything at first. Instead, she sat next to him and took his hands in hers. He didn't resist, but held her hand back.

And then it happened. After over two months of emotional isolation and depression. He broke. His tears started flowing again for the world to see. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried. She tried to calm him down and whispered into his ear over and over,

"It's okay… Everything is fine… Oh, Chuck…"

It took him a few minutes, but he eventually stopped. He looked up at Sarah, ashamed of himself. For the first time since Bryce's death, he looked her into her eyes. He was surprised by what he saw. Care. Confusion. Love. But not a hint of anger towards him. In his, she saw everything that she used to feel before she met Chuck. Guilt. Pain. Hurt.

"Are you okay?" She asked tenderly, not wanting him to run away again.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say.

"Chuck, what are you sorry for?"

"I killed Bryce, Sarah." She didn't say anything. "I'm the reason he's dead! That's why you," he pointed at her, "hate me!" and then at himself for further emphasis.

"What are you talking about? That Ring agent shot him, there was nothing you could do about it. Bryce-" she took a deep breath, "He was going to die, no matter what you did."

"Sarah, I could have done something! I could have brought him out of the room, or or-"

"No. There's nothing you could have done. He's dead, Chuck, Bryce Larkin is dead, and in no way is it your fault. No one blames you, I don't blame you."

"I blame me!"

"For what?! I just told you there's nothing you could have done. You know there's nothing you could have done!" she almost yelled in frustration.

"For ruining your chance to be with Bryce again." He had tears in his eyes again. SLAP! Chuck was stunned as he turned back to see Sarah had tears in her eyes.

"You," she smacked him again "Absolute," she convulsed in tears and weakly pounded his chest "Idiot!" She pushed him down again and held his arms.

"I never wanted to be with Bryce! I was going to stay!" He stared at her.

"Why? He's…everything that you wanted-."

"Don't tell me what I want!" she said standing up with a huff. He sat up and watched her pace.

"What _do_ you want?"

"You." She said softly. He stared at her. When she realized he wasn't saying anything she turned to glare.

"What do you mean?" he finally croaked out.

"I wasn't going to go with Bryce! I was going to resign and stay with you." As furious tears streamed down her face she rummaged in her pockets and threw something at him. He picked the envelope up.

_General Dianne Beckman_

_The rigors of my various assignments have finally caught up with me and I can no longer handle the emotional and physical stress as an Operative. As of now I wish to resign my post as a field agent and resume civilian life. I wish to remain in Los Angeles and will continue to periodically send updates on my status if necessary._

_Sincerely,  
Sarah Walker_

"You…"

"I was going to resign. Then you, being… well, you! Had to upload the Intersect again. And now I carry this letter around like an anchor. Because I know the life that it promises is close. The life that we both want."

"And what life is that?"

"Chuck!"

"I need you to say it Sarah. I need to hear it."

"I…" her Agency trained walls were crumbling. He stood up and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Say it."

"A life with _you_. Marriage, a house, kids, Saturday night dinners at Ellie's. Normality-." An explosion of red and blue light that illuminated them cut her off. They looked up to see the fireworks had started. As more and more flew into the air above them and exploded Chuck brought Sarah's body closer to him, she looked at him, placed her hands around his neck, and brought his lips crashing down upon hers. Furiously locking her hands in his brown locks, his hands pulling her body into his and as their kiss went on, the fireworks above them continued celebrating their freedom.

_**Come back here you cheeky bugger. We've had so many views and yet only two reviews. Be a pal, donate a review to the SiPac Inc. fund.**_


End file.
